Homogenization involves disaggregating or emulsifying the components of a sample using a high-shear process with significant micron-level particle-size reduction of the sample components. Homogenization is commonly used for a number of laboratory applications such as creating emulsions, reducing agglomerate particles to increase reaction area, cell destruction for capture of DNA material (proteins, nucleic acids, and related small molecules), DNA and RNA amplification, and similar activities in which the sample is bodily tissue and/or fluid, or another substance. Conventional high-powered mechanical-shear homogenization devices for such applications are commercially available in various designs to generate for example vigorous axially reciprocating and/or circular (e.g., “swashing”) oscillating motions and resulting forces. The samples are held in sample tubes that are mounted to tube holders that are in turn mounted to the homogenization device such that the vigorous oscillating motions and forces are transmitted through the tube holders and the tubes to the contained samples.
These homogenization devices have proven generally beneficial in accomplishing the desired homogenization of the samples. But in use they have their disadvantages. For example, in some devices the sample tubes are cumbersome and/or difficult to mount to the tube holders, with both hands of a user required to laboriously attach the tube and then both hands required to laboriously remove it.
Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for improvements in homogenization devices relating to ease of mounting the sample tubes in place. It is to the provision of solutions to these and other problems that the present invention is primarily directed.